May I Speak With The Captain?
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: A mystery girl shows up at Torchwood, asking to talk to Jack. She seems to know him quite well, better than Gwen, Tosh, Owen or even Ianto. Who is she and what does she have to do with our sexy captain?
1. May I Speak WIth The Captain?

Ianto Jones was sitting at his desk wishing he could shoot himself. It was a boring day and he was sitting out in the decoy office for Torchwood hoping that Jack would tell him they were going Weevil hunting, or that there were errands to be done, anything! Suddenly he heard the bell above the door tinkle.

"Sorry, we're closing," Ianto said without looking up from the book that was suddenly very interesting.

"At half past three mate? Nice try. I'm here to speak with Captain Harkness," the confident voice said in a Welsh accent.

Ianto looked up and fought to keep his mouth closed. The girl looked to be about fifteen, seventeen at the very oldest. She was wearing a snug military jacket the same color as Jack's great coat and very tight black skinny jeans with a pair of leather boots that looked a lot like Gwen's. Her raven colored hair was french braided in a ridge in the center of her head, pulled over her left shoulder and ending at her elbow, Ianto thought about how long it must be when it was down. And, her eyes, he swore he'd seen them before.

"Oh, umm, you'd need an appointment for that miss, sorry, I can schedule one if you'd like," Ianto said after realizing how long he's been staring at her, she really was something to stare at.

"Oh no, that's alright. Hey, have you a way to get blood out of clothes," she asked suddenly.

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure w-," Ianto started saying before he saw something that stopped him in his tracks. The girl had pulled a gun out of _god knows where_ and shot herself in the head.

"Bloody hell," Ianto cried running over to check her pulse, there was nothing. He leaned back on his heels and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was a gasp and the girl sat upright, scaring Ianto shitless and making him fall back, "May I speak with Jack now? I'd really love a position here at Torchwood."


	2. I Can't Die, You Can't Die

The girl and Jack sat in the interview room, her hands cuffed behind the chair, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Jack sighed, he'd spent all day doing _paperwork_. It had been a long, boring, tedious day and he really didn't want to deal with this, "Can I have a name please? I am not in the mood, so don't test me."

"I'll tell you if you get Tosh to turn off the CCTV."

Jack raised his eyebrows, how on earth did she know who Tosh was? She smirked, "I know all about you and everyone at Torchwood, Jack. Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Suzie, Gwen. Oh, and about Ianto, tell him to use the handcuffs with the deadlock next time."

"What's that supposed to me-," he started saying when her handcuffs landed in his lap.

"Besides, I'm not armed, you can't die, I can't die, what could go wrong?"

"Fine," Jack looked at the camera. "Tosh? Would you mind?" The red recording light switched off. "Name then."

"Abigail Hall. You know it's funny, my name means father's joy, but you see my mum was only with my father for a few weeks, he took off after a few weeks because he met a man. It was during WWII, he just left."

"I'm sorry to hear that Abbie. Now you said you were born in the midst of WWII, you can't be a day over fifteen."

"Ha! You think that Rose was the first person to do what she did? Look into the time vortex and bring someone back? You're dreaming Captain," she scoffed.

"How do you know about Rose," he asked tensely.

"I've done my homework Captain. And I've got knowledge in space and alien tech, sure Tosh is the best in her field when it's with human technology, but when it comes to anything alien, let's just say I've been around the block a few times."

"Fine. You're on a trial basis, any and all work that you do is under my supervision. Understood?"

"Completely. One problem though."

Jack inwardly kicked himself, why did he say yes to her, "What is it?"

She blushed and opened her mouth a few times before she spoke, her protective confident mask slipping for the first time. "Well, ummm, you see, I've, uh, sorta been," she mumbled the last bit incoherently.

"Excuse me?"

Tears welled up in Abbie's eyes and she blinked them away. "I've been, ummm, _traveling_ for a while now and-"

"You've got no place to stay," Jack asked softly. Abbie nodded. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out."


	3. The Harkness Special

"Okay everyone, this, is Abigail Hall, she'll be staying with us on a trial basis, but, she doesn't really have a place to stay and she can't very well stay here. Gwen," Jack inquired, looking at her.

"Oh Jack, you know I'd love to, but Rhys and I have only got a one bedroom flat, sorry."

"Okay then, Owen," Jack said with an inward wince knowing Owen would turn him down.

"No. No! My flat, is a bachelor pad, she can come over when she turns eighteen."

Jack sighed, "Yan?"

"Sorry Jack, I don't have the space."

"I have some spare rooms Jack, most of them are furnished, Abbie could come stay with me," Tosh offered helpfully.

"Oh, Toshiko Sato, I love you. Who else is hungry?"

Ianto looked up, "I'll get pizza. Should we get Tosh's pizza, vegetarian is what it is Abbie. Owen's pizza, Hawaiian with sausage, or Gwen's pizza, pepperoni with extra cheese, olives and mushrooms."

"Uh, Ianto, you forgot my pizza as an option," Jack said.

"No, Jack, I did not, nobody else likes the pizza you get. Abbie, what do you like on your pizza," he asked, turning to the 'fifteen year old'.

"Okay, promise not to act disgusted until I'm finished?"

Everyone in the room looked at her warily, "My favorite pizza, is a pizza with extra cheese, pepperoni, olives, mushrooms, green peppers, canadian bacon, mozzarella, spinach, and chicken. I know it sou-"

"HA! I knew there was someone out there who liked my pizza Ianto! I knew it," Jack shouted, interrupting Abbie.

"Oh shit," Gwen said, looking at Tosh and Owen with wide eyes.

"What? What's oh shit," Abbie asked confusedly.

"Oh my god. Bloody hell Jack, you hired her without telling her the rules," Gwen shouted angrily at the Captain.

"I'm sorry, I found out that she-"

"Enough with the excuses Jack, it's the most impor-"

"Well I'm sorry! It slipped my mind."

"Sorry is not going to cut it Jack Harkness."

"What rules," Abbie shouted.

Gwen sighed and shot another glare at Jack, "It's a rule here at Torchwood, one of the most important rules, if two or more people like the same kind of pizza, we have to get it at least once a month, which means we are going to be subjected to the Harkness Special on a regular basis."

Abbie snorted. "Oi! It is not funny," Owen interjected.

"Well, we could get a small Harkness Special for those two-" Ianto started.

"There is no way a small pizza will feed me, let alone both of us," Jack and Abbie said at the same time.

Ianto sighed and Gwen leaned over to Tosh, "There's something goin' on between Jack and Abbie, yeah? It's not just me?"

"Oh there's definitely something going on," Tosh agreed.

Gwen nodded, "What do you think it is?"

"No idea."


	4. Where Have I Seen Her Before?

"Come on Abbie," Tosh called as she picked up her bag. Said teenager had fallen asleep in a little ball on the couch. Tosh hadn't noticed.

"Oh Tosh, she finally looks peaceful," Gwen sighed. She was right too. Abbie had seemed easy going during the day, but there was something in her eyes that looked, out of place in the girls youthful and innocent features. Gwen couldn't quite place what it was.

Ianto wasn't sure how she did it. Abbie managed to catch every man's eye, young or old, (sometimes women as well), be flirtatious, spunky and rebellious all while looking completely pure and innocent. Not even Jack could pull that off. It almost hurt trying to wrap his head around it. "You're never going to wrap your head around the contradiction that is Abigail Hall, Yan," Jack whispered in his ear.

"Wha-How did you know that I- I mean, how?"

"Because I know you Ianto."

"Tosh, don't wake her, she looks so sweet and peaceful," Gwen said when she went to wake the sleeping girl.

"It's not as if I want to Gwen. But there is no way I'm going to be able to get her into my car, let alone my flat if she's asleep," Tosh pointed out.

"Take Jack, he could do it."

Jack looked up from Ianto, "What are you signing me up for Cooper?"

"Helping me get Abbie to mine without waking her up, there is no way I'd be able to. Would you mind? I'd feel guilty if I woke her up," Tosh explained.

"Oh come on guys," Jack mock protested.

"Oh come on cariad, I'll go with you," Ianto said from behind him.

"Mmm," Jack sighed. "For you I'll do it."

He moved towards the couch and picked Abbie up gently. "We gotta go, Jessie fell in the well," the barely awake Abigail slurred.

Jack smirked, "Just go back to sleep Abbie."

Abbie's eyes drifted shut and her head fell on to Jack's left shoulder. Tosh, Jack and Ianto all walked out to their cars, Tosh and Abbie were going to go in one but Abbie wouldn't let go of Jack so it ended up being Tosh, Abbie and Jack in one car and Ianto in the other.

"Seems like somebody has become quite attached to you Jack."

He smiled down at the sleeping girl that was sprawled out in Tosh's backseat with her head in Jack's lap. "Yeah, I know I've only known her for a day, but I feel like I've met her before."

"Deja vu? Jack I thought you didn't believe in all that mumbo jumbo," Tosh said.

"I know, I know, but, still. I feel like I know her," Jack whispered the last part.

"We're here," Tosh said cheerily after moments of silence.

Jack carefully got out of the car and scooped Abbie up in his arms again. Tosh showed him to the guest room where he removed Abbie's jacket and boots, not wanting her to sleep in them but he didn't want to be disrespectful and remove anything else. "Goodnight Toshiko, and do me a favor, actually get more than an hour of sleep tonight okay? Don't stay up and work until four in the morning."

He got into his car silently, for once letting Ianto drive. "What's on your mind cariad?"

The sudden voice in the quiet startled him, "What?"

"Your eyes, they're distant. What's got you thinking so hard?"

"Later Yan, I'm too tired right now."

Ianto didn't pry any further.

**Hope you guys liked it and just a little FYI, cariad means love in Welsh. Review, if you have any idea wtf is up with Abbie and Jack PM me, _do not review! I want everyone to figure it out for themselves!_**


	5. Panic Attacks Don't Make For a Fun Night

Abbie slept restlessly that night. The nightmares that had haunted her for years came back every so often, sometimes every night for weeks on end.

_It was 1943, Abigail Hall had just turned three years old. Her mother, LuAnne, placed her in a dumpster in an alley, everyone screaming and running on either side, "You stay here, you stay right here until I come and get you alright?"_

_Abigail's wide eyes filled with tears, "Why Mama? Where are you going? Are you going to find Papa?"_

"_No baby, Papa ran away a long, long time ago."_

"_Then where are you going Mama? Why can't I come? I promise I'll be good."_

"_You are good baby, you're the best, but it isn't safe okay? You have to stay here."_

"_I love you Mama, be careful."_

_LuAnne just smiled at the little girl she loved so much before closing the lid to the dumpster and walking away. That was the last time Abigail Hall saw her mother._

_About two days later, kicking and screaming for her mother, "Mama! Mama come back! Come back Mama! MAMA! MAMA!"_

Tosh's eyes flew open when she heard screams coming form the guest room down the hall. "Mama! Come back! Mama! MAMA, COME BACK! MAMA! PLEASE! MAMA! MAMA!"

"Abbie, wake up, wake up, it's just a bad dream, Abbie, focus, listen to my voice, come on, Abbie," Tosh coaxed, gently shaking the girl.

Abbie's reaction was, unexpected, to say the least. She woke with a start and when she felt hands on her shoulders she catapulted backwards off of the bed and backed into a corner, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you I'm sorry, please don't make me go into the hole again, please don't make me, please, I'll be good, I'll be good. Please Misses Porter, I'll be a good girl, I'll be a good girl."

"Abbie, it's Tosh, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now," Tosh whispered, placing a gentle hand on Abbie's knee. Not her best idea. Abbie kicked her leg up out of instinct, nailing Tosh in the jaw before she got up and bolted from the room.

"Yeah, Jack, I'm having some slight, err, problems with Abbie, I kind of need some help...well she didn't steal anything or hurt anyone on purpose...she was having a panic attack and she kicked me in the jaw...no, nothing's broken and she hasn't left the house...Jack, she won't let me anywhere near her and last I saw of her she was scared out of her mind and hyperventilating...thanks Jack, I owe you one."

**Whaaaaat?! What happened during Abbie's childhood? Will Jack be able to calm her down? Find out what the hell is going on in the next chapter!**


	6. Jack To The Rescue

Jack climbed over a sleeping Ianto as he snatched a pair of his pants from the floor. Searching wildly for his keys and finding them in the pocket of his great coat he bolted out the door.

"Thank you so much Jack," Tosh said as she opened the door. "She's on the top shelf of my linen closet."

"Toshiko, what happened to your jaw," Jack asked, gawking at the bruise that marred her features.

She covered the bruise with her hand selfconciously, "Abbie was having a panic attack and I scared her, she didn't do it on purpose."

Jack nodded solemnly and headed down the hall where Abbie had scampered up to the top shelf of Tosh's linen closet, knocking towels and sheets askew as she climbed. "Abbie, come down here sweetheart, Tosh left, she can't hurt you."

Abbie shook her head violently. Jack sighed, he should've known this wouldn't be easy. "Well, how about if I stay down here," he said, sitting on the floor in front of the open closet. "And we just talk until you're ready to come down, how's that sound?"

Abbie didn't answer. "When were you born? When's your birthday?"

"1940, the ninth of September."

"Just after the London Blitz started. Who do you trust more, women or men?"

"Men."

"Why is that Abbie?"

"My mother left me in a dumpster when I was three years old. My first foster mother beat me and starved me. The second one pushed me down a flight of stairs. The last one I had before I was sent to an orphanage, she, she," Abbie sobbed suddenly, tears falling down her cheeks again. "B-Buried me alive. Three different times. I would've died had it not been for her husband. I don't trust women."

"Yet you were willing to be left alone with Toshiko."

"I know proper self-defense. I could've taken her, she caught me when I was unaware."

"Mmmm, are you willing to come down?"

"No, Toshiko is still here, I can hear her pacing in the next room."

"Abigail, you can trust me, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If you come down you can sleep on the couch in the Hub, no one else would be there expect for myself and Ianto."

Abbie crawled forward on her shelf. "Come on down kiddo." She began to shimmy down, but her foot was on one of Tosh's silk sheets and slipped. "I gotcha Abs," Jack said as he caught her, Abbie blushed crimson and yawned hugely.


	7. Memory, Coffee, Tea and a Missing Abbie

Gwen walked into the Hub the next morning still bleary eyed when Jack spun her around.

"We're leaving Gwen. There is some pyscho alien running around burying teenage girls alive after torturing them for weeks. Abs, Owen, Ianto, SUV now! Toshiko I need you to hang back and monitor things, rift spikes, the usual, and find out as much as you can on our alien friend. Abigail Hall, if you are not up those stairs in two minutes I am dumping ice water on you," Jack called over his shoulder.

A half awake Abbie shuffled into the Hub, her hair beautifully crimped from the braid she'd had it in. Blindly she threw it into a ponytail, her bangs hanging in front of her left eye lazily. "Coffeee, need coffee," she moaned.

At that same moment Ianto walked in, carrying five to-go cups and a mug on a tray. He handed Tosh the mug and handed out cups of to-go coffee to Jack, Gwen, Abbie, Owen and of course, himself, "Owen, black coffee, Jack, black, strong as possible with a kick of something extra, Gwen, earl grey, splash of cream, not milk, and to sugar. Then last but not least, Abbie, black as Jack's with a splash of half and half an half a teaspoon of sugar."

Everyone in the Hub looked at him oddly. Gwen had just begun to drink tea at Torchwood the day before Abbie showed up, Owen never told Ianto how to make his and always did it himself, and Abbie, well, Abbie hadn't even been here for fourty-eight hours.

"What? I've got an eidetic memory."

They rolled their eyes at him and Gwen mumbled something about not being awake enough to function properly.

~Two Hours Later~

"Jack! We've been wanderin' around here for two bloody hours on your so called 'lead'," Gwen whined.

Ianto plucked the pocketwatch out of his pocket, "Actually, it's been one hour, twenty-seven minutes, forty-five seconds and counting."

"Imma kill you one of these days Ianto," Gwen said lightly.

Jack looked exhausted and was worn to his final strand of paitience, "You're right Gwen. Let's vote on it, who wants to go home and who wants to stay out." Gwen and Ianto raised they're hands for goin back and Owen and Jack raised they're hands for staying. Jack sighed heavily, "Okay Abs, it's on you. Abs? Abbie?" Jack grew slightly paniced as he spun around looking for the girl. "Abbie?! Abigail!"

"Where the hell 'as she run off to," Owen muttered angrily.

"Owen, Gwen, you take the left, me and Yan will take the right, don't stop till you find her."

**Cliffie! Okay, so I'm trying to update this every ten days (as I have been doing) but I was at summer camp and couldn't update on the tenth day previous to this one (the ninth of August), so I thought I'd compensate by posting two chapters today. Sound fair? Anyway, review please, reviews are good. They are the equivilant of crack to my scarlet haired, emerald eyed muse. Without her crack she spirals into a fit of rage, smashing everything she can get her pale fingers on and refuses to give me any ideas. So please, for the good of the world, provide my muse with her review crack.**


	8. Just A Bit Of Janto

Regular print = third person POV _Italic print = Abbie's POV _**Bold print = Author's Notes!**

_I was cold and wet, that's what I noticed first. I moved to stand to find that my ankles were shackled together, as well as my legs, and I could only move about three feet away from the damp stone walls. The third thing I noticed was that I was blindfolded._

"_Hello? Is there anyone there," I called into the dark abyss, my voice hoarse from lack of use or lack of water I wasn't sure. My head throbbed painfully and I tried to remeber what had happened. I remembered falling into Jack's arms, sleeping on the Hub's couch, Ianto's coffee. Then I remembered leaving the Hub an-and that was it. Pulling my hands to my face, I noted that there was roughly seven inches of chain between my right and left, I felt something sticky on the side of my head. Dried blood, well, that would explain the headache. Footsteps pounded on the ground, like someone in heavy boots or something, and I heard a door slide open noisely. The footsteps growing louder, "Who are you, what's going on, where am-."_

_I was cut of as a strip of cloth was placed into my mouth, wrapped around my head and tied much to tightly in the back. Everything went black again._

"Jack, it's only been an hour, she'll be fine, we'll find her," Gwen said in a vain attempt to calm the immortal. He shot her and icy glare.

Ianto rubbed his back soothingly, "Jack, stop that now. She's only trying to help cariad, and you know that."

He shot an apologetic look at Gwen before gathering Jack in his arms. Gwen smiled at Ianto and exited the room. Jack nuzzled into Ianto's chest and Ianto's heart broke. Jack had never been this torn up over something like this, yeah it had upset him, but not this much. "I should be out there doing something, not just sitting here being comforted like a child! Abbie needs me!"

Ianto pulled Jack even closer, "I know you're scared for her cariad. I've seen the way you look at her and I know she's important to you and we will find her. There isn't anything we can do right this second though. And as for you being comforted, when someone goes missing they aren't the ony ones in pain, it hurts other people too."

Jack clutched Ianto's shirt in one hand desperately, rufusing to let himself cry over this girl he'd just met. Ianto didn't say anything, he just held Jack close and kissed the top of his head gently and thought to himself, who is Abigail Hall? At the same moment Jack thought, why do I love her so much?

**Oh stop that ruckus it had to be done! You can't have a character go missing in a Torchwood fanfic and _not _throw a bit of Janto in there! This might sound weird and kinky, but I love me some broken Jack Harkness that's being mended by Ianto cuddles. Anyway, more review crack for my muse please, her name is Eden BTW.**


	9. Author's Note

**This chapter isn't a chapter, it's an author's note. I was unable to update on the twenty-ninth, and the next tenth day is the seventh. However, I am leaving to go camping on the seventh and am updating the sixth, with two new chapters. Then the next time I am updating is the seventeenth, ten days from the seventh. **

**Also, I have recieved a number of reviews like this, Jack DOES NOT and will never be interested in Abbie romantically. The only person Jack is interested in romantically is Ianto in this story, no one else. Also, I left out a chapter on accident, so I went in and added chapter six. **

**I love getting reviews from all of you and I'm elated that so many people are following it. Eden and I send you our love!**


	10. Sleeplessness and Gunshots

Regular print = third person POV _Italic print = Abbie's POV _**Bold print = Author's Notes!**

_The woman had come back again, several times, injecting me with something that made my head feel fuzzy. I couldn't think straight and the more she injected into my arm the more afraid I got. Shit! This meant that she was from, from, oh why can't I remember what it's called?_

"_Abbie? Abigail? Sweetheart, where are you? Princess Pea?!"_

_Princess Pea. Princess Pea. Princess Pea. Where had I heard that before? Princess Pea. Princess Pea. Princess Pea! That's what Mama used to call me!_

"_Mmmmm," I tried calling out to her, but the cloth in my mouth prevented me from saying it properly._

_A light flicked on and I winced, I had no idea how long it had been since I'd seen light. There she was, my mama! Mama, as beautiful as the day she'd left me. Tears of joy filled my eyes and I stood quickly, my blood loss causing me to feel dizzy at the sudden and quick movement. She frowned at me and I was confused. _

_Why wasn't she happy too? Happy, should b-, should be happy. Bile rose in my throat as the world swayed violently and I leaned on the wall for support._

_Mama pullled a gun from behind her. Where did Mama get a gun? Guns, guns, guns are bad. Bad guns. Black was starting to form around my vision and things were still swaying and becoming fuzzy._

"_You've been a bad, bad girl Abigail," Mama said. But her words were wrong, she sounded like she was talking to me from the other side of a waterfall. She aimed the gun at my ankle and fired. _

_Everything went black._

Jack hadn't slept at all, he was up all night searching for answers and trying to figure out where she could be. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto helped the best thwy could and tried to calm him down while Owen did autopsies on the young girls that had already been found.

Huge bags were under Jack's eyes and the only reason he was still standing was the large amount of coffee he was drinking.

"Jack. Jack. Hello, Jack? Jack? JACK!"

He whipped his head around at a dangerously fast speed when Ianto shouted his name, Ianto never yelled at him.

"Sweetheart, you need a break, you're going to end up killing yourself."

"Bu, noooo, I haf, I gotta, I," he slurred, his eyes unfocoused and glazed over.

"No buts cariad," Ianto said, taking charge. "I'm not going to make you sleep, but you are coming down and eating lunch with me on the couch, you haven't eaten in three days."

"I don' wanna," he cried, sounding very much like a petulant toddler as tears of fear and exhasution rolled down his cheeks.

As much as people would think otherwise, Jack most certainly did not wear the pants in this realtionship, Ianto was very much the one in charge.

"Jack Harkness, don't test me. You will be on that couch in no more than five minutes, or I will come up here and get you."

Even is his sleep deprived state Jack knew that Ianto wasn't screwing around. Standing slowly he stood up and walked towards Ianto.

**Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go soo long between updates so, voila, three chapters today!**


	11. Food and Cuddles, Jack Cuddles

Regular print = third person POV _Italic print = Abbie's POV _**Bold print = Author's Notes!**

FIve minutes later, Jack was asleep, his head on Ianto's lap, a distressed look on his face even in slumber.

"I've never seen him this upset," Gwen said softly. "But I suppose it makes sense."

Ianto raised an eyebrow that said 'How so?'

"You've seen the way he looks at her. He bloody loves that girl," she said, continuing after she saw a twinge of jealousy in Ianto's face. "Not like he loves you though."

Okay, now Ianto was confused.

"Yan, when he looks at you, he, he's just so happy. He looks at you, like. How do I phrase this? He looks at you with this glint in his eye. And it says, I'm the luckiest man in the world. I can't believe that I have this beautiful man to myself, I'm going to marry him some day. Jack loves you Ianto, he adores you. He's in love with you. But when he looks at Abbie, you can see love in his eyes. Gentle, tender love, that says, I love her, and I want her safe, but I'm not _in_ love with her. You know what I mean?"

Ianto smiled sadly and nodded, "It hurts me. It, it physically hurts me, to see him in so much pain. I just want to mend him, but I can't. He hardly ever opens up to anyone, including me and by the time he does, he's just a broken mess."

Jack whimpered suddenly in his sleep and Ianto stroked his hair gently until he calmed, rolling over and nuzzling his face into Ianto's stomach.

"But, he is sort of sweet and cuddly when he's broken," Gwen commented.

Ianto shook his head, "He's always this cuddly, just not in front of other people. We'll be at my flat, watching a movie, just sitting on the couch. At first we'll just be sitting there, side by side. Then he'll shift a little bit, then a little more, and a little more, and pretty soon he'll be lying down on the couch with his head in my lap. Normally at that point I look down at him and he grins at me like the Chesire Cat and I cover him him up with a blanket, causing him to elicit a happy little hum. He lies there peacfully, warm, comfortable and content, just happy to be snuggled up with me. My, my favorite time, though it doesn't happen very often, is when he falls asleep, and then he rolls over and nuzzles his head into my stomach, and I know that I've done right by him. I know I've made him feel happy, and I know that he feels safe enough in my arms to let his guard down."

Tears were running down Ianto's cheeks and he smiled sadly.

"He'll be okay Ianto, he always is. It's not like you'd allow him to do otherwise," Gwen said with a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Gwen, there's hot water in the kettle if you want some tea, I'm not really in a state to get anyone anything at the moment, I've got my hands full, literally."

_A scream tore through my throat when I regained conciousness. My ankl was bandaged so it wasn't like I was bleeding all over, but it most definetley hadn't been cleaned and I had no pain killers._

_It felt like I had just poured lemon juice onto a thousand tiny paper cuts. "HELP!"_

_Wait, I, I shouldn't be able to talk, the, the gag. But there was no gag in my mouth.. I peered at my watch, I wasn't thinking very clearly through the paiin, but I wasn't drugged up anymore, so that sort of helped. My watch was a real nice piece I'd lifted off of someone a few months ago, waterproof, glow-in-the-dark, and even better, it showed the date._

_I clenched my teeth to prevent another scream and looked at my wrist. 7:57 PM, August 25. Fantastic, I'd been gone nearly four days._

_An amazing smell filled my nostrils. Garlic, olives, mozzarella, chicken, spinach, canadian bacon,mushrooms, green peppers, pepperoni! A 'Harkness Special', sweet food! I hadn't had anything in my stomach since I had pizza back at the Hub, well, I had coffee, but that didn't count._

_The light was turned on and a tray of food was sitting in front of me. Pizza, garlic breadsticks, and a huge glass of Dr. Pepper were sitting in front of me._

_Needless to say I forgot my pain and my senses and scarfed all of it._

_Two hours later, I was throwing up the contents of my stomach, and dry heaving afterwards. I should've known there was something up with that food. Rising quickly (who knows why) searing pain shot up my body from my ankle. I was unconcious before I hit the ground._


	12. Help Me!

It was nearly eleven when Jack woke up again. He'd fallen asleep at noon. He turned his eyes upward and wasn't shocked in the least when he discovered that Ianto was his pillow. Ianto was still wide awake and reading a book, holding it in his left hand and absentmindedly storking Jack's hair with his right.

Jack wasn't bothered in the least and he was comfotable and warm underneath a big fluffy blanket so he closed his eyes and pretended he was still sleeping.

"Sleep well cariad," Ianto asked without looking away from his book.

Jack rolled so that he was lying on his back and looking at Ianto's face, he released a huge yawn before he pouted, "How did you know?"

"I always know, just like you always know with me. And judging by the look on your face you think that I'm going to make you get up even though you're incredibly comfortable and you don't want to."

Jack just smiled up at him with eyes that said, you're my everything, "I love you Ianto Jones. God I love you."

"I know you do cariad. I love you too." Jack's stomach rumbled loudly. "Okay, now I'm making you get up."

They stood up together and Jack spun around, kissing Ianto with a passion that hardly anybody ever sees. "No amount of time with you will be enough Ianto," he whispered.

Ianto kissed Jack softly on the cheek and stated plainly, "Let's start with forever then."

_When I awoke she was there again, sitting in a chair just out of my reach._

"_You've been awfully good Abigail. And good girls get rewarded." Her raven black hair fell to her shoulders, large curls swaying slightly as she sat. Her eyes were red, pupils no bigger than a pencil's eraser, thick bangs covered her forehead. She stood, a black lace dress swishing around her at the slightest of movements. The woman looked to be in her late twenties._

_Kneeling in front of my she glared before hissing in my ear, "If you move without my permission, you'll wish you were never born."_

_I heard a retching sound and she spit a key into her hand, completly dry. Running her fingers over the cuffs on my ankles and wrists a key hole slid open that hadn't been there before. She slid the key into each lock, and I was free._

_Moving back to the center of the room siletly she pulcked a pocket watch from between her breasts. "Right on schedule then. Abigail, we are going to fight. If you win, you leave, comepletly free. If not, I get to do whatever I please with you. Go."_

_My reaction was slightly delayed and it was a full fifteen seconds before I moved, all of my weight on my right leg. By this time she was already in the far corner and as I swung out to hit her, she wasn't there._

_In her place was Ben. Ben was like my older brother when I was little, I met him in the system when I was six, he was sixteen at the time. He died a year later in a car crash._

_He smiled at me, a warm smile, a welcoming one, "Hey short stop, you grew since I saw you last._

_Ben! Ben was back! I reached out to touch him, hold his hand, anything! But I was met with smoke._

_The woman in lace was in the opposite corner. "Come and get me Abigail."_

_I rushed at her, giving her a swift punch to the stomach. She groaned and I moved to hit her again, and was met with empty air. _

"_Princess pea, come here baby, come to Mama," my mother was standing in the corner diagonally across from me, arms wide open._

_I sprinted, to the best of my ability into her open arms, her chesnut brown hair cascadng over my shoulders, my head in the crook of her neck, clinging to her desprately. Suddenly, my fingers could no longer feel the soft material of my mother's blouse. That feeling was replaced with rough, black, lace._

_Before I could react she delivered a swift kick to my left ankle, bringing me to the ground with a shriek of pain. She landed on top of me and raked her long nails down the side of my face, blood pouring out of the wounds instantly. Straddling my stomch to keep me pinned to th e floor she was relentless. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! P-PLEASE, H-HELP M-ME!"_

_I screamed until my voice was hoarse and blood was pouring into my eyes so I couldn't see._

_Finally, she stood, shoving me to the side with a quick kick to the ribs, I whimpered. "You're mine now, Abigail," she hissed. She crushed the lightbulb with her bare hand, extinguishing all light, before leaving the room._

"_Help me," I whispered before everything went black._


	13. Cellphone

Gwen sat and pondered any possible way to get Abbie back. Rhys had texted her on her Torchwood cellphone ages ago but she ha-, her Torchwood cellphone. Her Torchwood cellphone. Her Torchwood cellphone!

"Tosh! Jack! Come here for a minute, I've got an idea," she shouted as she ran out of the conference room to Tosh's computer.

Tosh turned around in her chair and Jack came up the stairs, "What is it Gwen? Is it something to do with Abbie?"

Gwen nodded, "Tosh, all the Torchwood issued cellphones we carry have tracking devices installed in them, yeah?"

She nodded, "Of course, state of the art technology, works even if the phone isn't on."

"Jack, did you give Abbie a Torchwood phone?"

"Of course I did Gwen, it's standard protocol, where are you going with this," Jack asked, curious to what she was getting at.

"That means that Abbie had her phone on her when she was kidnapped!"

Tosh nodded slowly as she began to understand, "Meaning we can track Abbie's location through her cellphone."

"Exactly."

Jack grinned and kissed Gwen's forehead, "Gwen Cooper you are a genius!"

Gwen smiled half-heartedly, "Yeah but we aren't out of the woods yet."

_I was trying to figure out how bad my damage was. Split lip, black eye, scratches head wound, broken wrist, starving, bullet wound in her ankle. I was okay apart from that though. My time was nearing an end though. We had estimated that she keeps girls for two to three weeks. It's been two and a half since I was taken. I hoped Jack would hurry up._


	14. We're Going on a Nice Little Trip

"_Hello again Abigail, since you've been such a good girl, I'm going to take you on a nice little trip," the woman in black purred._

_I shuddered at the sound of her voice, every instinct in my frail, starving battered body telling me to run. Go on, get out of here, run! Moaning, my head lolled over to one side, feeling as if someone were pounding at my head with a hammer. "Where'd Papa go, Mama," I whispered._

_NO! NO! What's wrong with my head! I'm not supposed to saying things like that anymore! My father left and my mother is dead. Stop, stop, stop._

_I chastised myself a final time, using all my strength to pull myself off the floor, wondering why my wounds hadn't healed yet. Normally something like this would take only two days to heal. Shaking my head to clear it, I leaned back on the wall for support. That's when I felt it. A small, hard rectangle in my back pocket. My heart pounded in my ears, time going in slow motion as I reached into my pocket, the woman's words falling on deaf ears. Suddenly, my fingers wrapped around a cellphone in my pocket, grasping tightly onto it I pulled it out. _

_Smoke rushed between my fingers, the woman. I held on even tighter and curled around the phone in my hand, sending a quick, desperate text to Jack, 'HELP ME.' I barely had time to push the send button before a knife was shoved through my wrist, making me drop the phone._

_The woman retracted her claw from my wrist, it wasn't a knife, this was much worse, it was as if someone had burned me with a blowtorch and then covered it in boiling vinegar. It was all I could do not to collapse as I watched the cellphone shatter against the cold concrete floor. A sob wracked my body as I gave into the pain, they're never going to find me! Over and over again, in the cold dark ground, I'm going to suffocate, all alone. And no one's gonna miss me! Tosh doesn't know me, Gwen doesn't know me, Owen doesn't care, Ianto doesn't know me, even, even Jack won't miss me after a few weeks._

_Then I saw it, a small, red, blinking light on the ground, if I'm being perfectly honest I had no idea what it was, but I scooped it up anyway, shoving into my pocket with my good hand. Suddenly, I was lifted upwards and started moving towards the door. It swung open and I traveled down a long unlit corridor, seemingly floating in air on a cloud of smoke. I made two right turns, a left turn, went up a stairwell, and a door swung open, revealing a starry night. I sighed, relieved to finally be seeing the sky again, but the feeling didn't last long, I was tossed into the bed of a truck and everything went black again._


	15. That's Right, Papa's Here

Jack's phone buzzed angrily in his pocket and a text flashed up on the screen, 'HELP ME'

Tosh ran into the room, "Jack! I've got her, she's moving, we have to go _now_."

Everyone piled into the SUV and they sped off, following Tosh's directions, breaking about every traffic law in the UK. "Of all places does it 'ave to be the woods where those cannibals were living by," Owen groaned.

_I stumbled around the woods blearily after having jumped out of the bed of the truck when I regained consciousness. My wrists were bound together and the ropes were so tight that my wrists were bleeding. Tripping over a tree root a fell, catching dirt in my mouth when I hit the ground. That's when I saw her, Gwen, running towards me, then I saw Owen, and Jack. "PAPA! PAPA," I screamed, my voice cracking._

_Smoke wrapped around me and they were gone. I could still make out the SUVs headlights but barely, and we were moving farther and farther away._

"Jack! I can see Abbie, about twenty yards away," Gwen shouted, her gun out in front of her.

"PAPA! PAPA!" Smoke wrapped around her and she was gone.

Jack began sprinting, following the faint traces of smoke that were left, "ABBIE!"

Twigs snapped and scratched at his face, tearing at his clothes. His coat caught on a branch and he flung it off in seconds, his motion never ceasing as he fired rounds at random. To his right, someone screamed.

_She pushed me into a hole, a deep six foot hole and I landed sharply on my shoulder, dislocating it instantly. Gunshots went off and something deep purple and wet hit my face, but I was too busy screaming and sobbing to notice, "PAPA, PAPA, HELP! HELP ME!"_

"PAPA, PAPA, HELP! HELP ME!" Jack jumped into the hole and rushed over to Abbie, using only the most delicate of caresses to push hair out of her face, avoiding the black eye and split lip.

"Okay baby girl, this is gonna hurt, but I'm going to hand you to Ianto, and climb right back up after, alright?"

She shook her head violently, "No, no Papa, Papa, no, no, no!"

He kissed her forehead gently, he didn't know why, it just seemed natural, "It's okay, it'll just be for a second, and then you'll have me back again."

Jack lifted her up, wincing as she screamed in pain and handed her up to Ianto who handled her gently and cradled her in his lap. Ianto felt tears prick in his eyes as he saw this poor child whimper in pain and search for Jack with frightened, darting eyes.

Jack struggled out of the hole, taking Abbie up in his arms and walking toward the SUV without a word. "Papa, P-Papa," she whispered, reaching out her hand and stroking Jack's face gently.

He kissed her hand, "That's right sweetheart, Papa's here."


	16. Why?

Two weeks had passed since Abbie returned to Torchwood and she'd finally stopped clinging to Jack, although he or Ianto had to be within eyesight. At long last her injuries had started healing and she hobbled around on crutches.

Ianto and Jack sat discussing in whispers in the kitchen whilst Abbie proved to Owen that she was indeed better at video games.

"Why would she call you that though Jack? It's just weird."

"I blame severe emotional trauma, she was upset and hurt and scared and I'm sure it just slipped out."

"I still think you should talk to her about it Jack."

He sighed, Ianto did have a point, "Fine, I'll talk to her. ABBIE!"

"Coming Jack," she shouted, grabbing her crutches and pausing the game, "Don't cheat Owen."

"What do you need," Abbie asked, reaching over the immortal to grab a soda off of the counter.

"Abigail, it's more of a private discussion."

Abbie swallowed hard on the Jammie Dodger she'd just popped into her mouth and nodded.

"So Abbie, the night we found you, you called me, you called me Papa. I would like to know why."

She fidgeted, an abnormal thing for her to do, "It just sort of slipped out, I didn't mean for it to, but it did. It won't happen again."

"You're an awful liar Abbie, be honest."

"D-Do you remember LuAnne Hall?"

Jack's eyes widened. "That woman, that you shagged a couple of times and dated for a week before running away with the Doctor?"

He nodded.

"Well you got her pregnant. And after I lost her, all I had was your photograph and a jacket. When I was fifteen I ran into another Time Lord, and the same thing happened to me that happened to you, except this time, he died, he didn't abandon me. Then after I found out I'd never die, I decided to find you. The ever elusive Captain Jack."

"Abbie, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. If I had known I never would have left, never."

"Well you couldn't have known could you?! You never stick with anyone long enough to know if you've changed their lives! NEVER! You always leave, always, leaving behind a trail of broken hearts and abandoned children," Abbie was crying now. "Why did you go P-Jack? Why did you go?"

Jack took the girl up in his arms and she fought hard before collapsing into his chest, "I never meant to leave you, I never did. I'm so sorry Abs, so sorry."

"I didn't mean to get angry Jack, please don't leave again, please."

"I won't Abbie, I never will, not if I can help it. You can call me Papa if you'd like, it's what I am after all."

"I love you," she wavered. "Papa."

_**THE END**_

**That's that. I'd like to thank all of you for being so patient with me and staying with my story. There will be an epilogue and maybe, if I get enough requests for it, a sequel. Thanks again every one, love ya!**


	17. Epilogue

**Two Months Later**

Jack had bought a house and he and Ianto and Abbie were living in it happily. Ianto and Jack had the master and an adojoining bathrom, with a very nice shower _and_ a clawfoot tub (which Abbie used frequently). Abbie had a room just to the right of their's and also the attic. Well, the attic was attached to her room.

About a week after they moved in, Abbie found a staircase behind her bookshelf and found that it led to a fully furnished study that had the most amazing view of the street from the bay window some idiot had boarded up.

She'd taken the task of moving all of the study's furniture downstairs and moving all of her furniture upstairs so her bedroom was above the study.

From the master bedroom, Jack heard shrill screams pierce the air. He bolted up the stairs and fumbled with the door to the study and then again on the bookshelf door. He sprinted up the stairs where he could see Abbie thrasing wildly in her bed.

Jack shook her awake and she sat for a moment just sobbing.

After about three minutes she calmed down and wiped her eyes, "You don't have to do that you know."

"Of course I do Abs, I'm your father, whether or not I was there for the first part of your life," Jack said as he stroked her back softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he brushed her bangs out of her face, kissing the top of her head, "Papa?"

"Yeah Abs?"

"How big would my pout have to be to get Ianto to make banana pancakes," Abbie asked with a wicked grin.

**One Year, Six Months, Three Weeks Later**

Abbie thundered downstairs to her study, "Hope you guys are getting ready! Don't wanna be late for the big day!"

She swung her door open and someone grabbed her at the waist, swinging her over their shoulder. Abbie kicked and screamed and giggled, knowing exactly what had happened. "DAD! PUT ME DOWN! PAPA HELP!"

Ianto grinned and began tickling her sides, "I'll put you down when you admit I won."

"Never," she cried joyously.

"You asked for it then Abigail, JACK!"

Jack ran in and began tickling Abbie everywhere, her feet, her neck, her sides, behind her ears.

"DAD," she shouted, trying to glare at Ianto through her laughter. "This is s-so not fair!"

"Life isn't fair cherub."

"Dad, if you don't put me down I'll tell Papa what you're doing for Christmas."

"You wouldn't dare."

Abbie raised an eyebrow and Ianto put her down. They spent the next two hours showering and dressing in their finest, Abbie had her hair done by Tosh while the boys drank coffee.

By the end of it all Abbie's hair was in an elaborate flower braid (**A/N It's a really cool braid, google it please**) and was wearing a short strapless navy blue dress (** . **).

"Dad! Papa! We're going to be late!"

They ran down the stairs and all but shoved Abbie in the SUV, late as always.

"Dad, I don't understand why I have to wear this dress, it's great, but I'd rather be in jeans."

Ianto turned his head to face her, "It's a formal event cherub and they're close family friends."

Abbie rolled her eyes and gazed out the window.

_*Two Hours Later*_

Abbie finally made it over to where the bride was standing chatting happily with her parents and several other guests that were, less than human.

She cleared her throat, "Hey River."

"Hello sweetie," River said with a smile. "Mum, Dad, this is Abbie, Jack and Ianto's daughter."

The Doctor ran over then, "Wife! In-Laws! Abbie!"

He stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels, beaming, "I'm married now."

Rver kissed his cheek, "Me too sweetie."

"Yes, but you aren't married to the most sexy, caring, passionate, curly haired, gun toting woman in the universe."

He kissed her, soundly on the lips this time. "Really don't need to see that," Abbie said and River smirked into the kiss.

At about midnight Jack bid the happy couple goodbye with a sleeping teenager on his shoulder.

Ianto smiled brightly at Jack once they were sitting in the SUV, holding his hand and just simply being happy. Jack smiled right back, "This is the happiest I can ever remember being Yan."

"Me too cariad, me too."


End file.
